<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>butt we're at work by lady-serendipity (JenZz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003568">butt we're at work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity'>lady-serendipity (JenZz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jen's Officetober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Butt Slapping, Kinda, Lolololl, M/M, West Coast Tech, gratuitous butt touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok doesn't know what to do when Yixing touches his butt at work. Isn't this supposed to be inappropriate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jen's Officetober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>butt we're at work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: #metoo is a very real thing and sexual harassment is bad. That being said, this is supposed to be cute and funny based on Yixing’s very real statements and actions about grabbing butts. Please do not read if you’ll be triggered by sexual harassment allegations or if you feel I am making light of a very serious topic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minseok and Yixing met in high school. Yixing had been an exchange student from China, and they'd been best friends for a year. After Yixing moved back, they tried to keep up an email exchange. The first few exchanges were long and wonderful. But between Minseok's technological ineptitude and Yixing's forgetfulness, they eventually stopped corresponding.</p>
<p>Almost a decade later, Minseok's team gets a new transfer. One Yixing Zhang from the Shanghai office. Minseok's nervous, wondering if this is the same Yixing, if anything has changed. </p>
<p>On Yixing's first day, Yixing is politely greeting the rest of the team when he spots Minseok. "Minseok hyung!" he lights up. Yixing immediately pulls Minseok in for a big hug, and squeezes his ass in front of the whole ass team.</p>
<p>Yep, nothing has changed.</p>
<p>Minseok laughs, though he squeaks a bit when Yixing pulls at his left ass cheek. "It's uh good to see you too, Yixing," he says, trying to ease Yixing's hand off his butt in the most inconspicuous way possible. "I'm excited to be your new delivery lead."</p>
<p>Despite not understanding technology, Minseok works as a delivery lead at a big tech company. All he does all day is ensure the technology is getting delivered and that the engineers are working at a sustainable pace. It's a lot of scheduling and reporting and Minseok was born ready.</p>
<p>Yixing grins broadly. "I missed your ass—"</p>
<p>"As expected! Yes certainly. Yixing, can I talk to you for a second?" Minseok says quickly and draws Yixing out of the room. </p>
<p>"Everything alright?" Yixing asks, completely impervious to the curious looks they're getting through the glass wall of the conference room. </p>
<p>Minseok sighs, wanting to drag his hand down his face but resists the urge. In a low voice, he says, "I've missed you too. But you—"</p>
<p>“Wonderful!” Yixing says, and kisses Minseok on the cheek. “Let’s go back inside.”</p>
<p>Stunned silent, Minseok stays outside as Yixing goes back inside. He catches his reflection on the glass, and sees his pink cheeks. Curse him, Minseok didn’t get to tell Yixing to cut it off.</p>
<p>Next time, Minseok decides, and goes back into the room.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>✏️✏️✏️</p>
</div>“Hey Minseok. Earth to Minseok!”<p>Minseok shakes himself out of his reverie. “What, Lu?”</p>
<p>Lu Han pokes him with the pen he keeps behind his ear. Minseok grimaces at the germs that must be on it. “I was asking you a very important question.”</p>
<p>Now suspicious, Minseok finishes the rest of his peach cake. “No, you can’t have the rest of this,” he says, mouth full, and it’s Lu Han’s turn to look disgusted.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I was going to say! I was asking, is everything alright?”</p>
<p>Eying Lu Han, Minseok swallows the bite in his mouth. Delicious. “Yes, why?”</p>
<p>Tao interjects, having remained largely silent the whole conversation. “What gege wants to ask is if you’re being sexually harassed. We can tell Yixing to stop it.”</p>
<p>What? Sexually harassed? Minseok chuckles nervously. “I’m not sure I know what you mean. Yixing’s not doing anything.”</p>
<p>Lu Han leans in. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with him grabbing your butt? And kissing your cheek? You don’t even let me poke you with my finger.”</p>
<p>Minseok glares at Lu Han. “That’s because you pick your nose and then try to poke me with that finger!”</p>
<p>“Do not,” Lu Han protests.</p>
<p>He then looks betrayed when Tao pipes in, “I’ve seen you do it. Hyung’s right.”</p>
<p>“What I do or do not do with my nose aside,” Lu Han says, “can I grab your butt too then? Is that just friendly coworker status?”</p>
<p>“No, that would be weird Lu Han,” Minseok says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I need a break from you guys. Goodbye.” </p>
<p>He stands up and walks away, ignoring Lu Han’s shouts of, “That’s discrimination!” and Tao’s “Shush, no it’s not!!” While Minseok appreciates his coworkers’ concern, he’s kind of done with it. Lu Han and Tao are the fourth and fifth people this week who have asked him if he was okay with it. He just wants some alone time. </p>
<p>On his walk, Minseok finds an empty glass phone booth. Pressing the touchpad next to the door, he reserves it for the next hour and sits inside, pensive. He watches the outside environment, coworkers slowly walking in and out of the lunch area while chatting with each other.</p>
<p>Minseok does have to wonder. Do Yixing’s actions qualify as sexual harassment? He knows what it feels like to be catcalled or hit on by someone creepy…. But Yixing isn’t creepy at all. In fact, he usually seems so innocent, Minseok feels like it’s just platonic.</p>
<p>He’s more worried by the sinking feeling from that thought than the butt touching. </p>
<p>Suddenly, his mind registers that Yixing is one of the coworkers leaving the lunch area. Minseok smiles at the way Yixing is chattering away at Sehun, one of their quieter engineers. Then Yixing pats Sehun’s butt and the two walk in opposite directions.</p>
<p>Yixing touches other people’s butts.</p>
<p>Minseok isn’t special.</p>
<p>He hates the dark, green feeling sitting on his chest like a greedy dragon. He has no right to be feeling this way. Clearly, Yixing doesn’t reciprocate his… feelings? They’re just former high school best friends. Nothing more. Minseok hunches over in his seat, elbows on knees, and lets himself mope. He can give himself 15 minutes, and then he has to be his normal self. It’s fine. It’s fine. It’ll be fine.</p>
<p>“Minseok!”</p>
<p>Alarmed, Minseok almost falls out of his seat. Yixing grabs the chair just in time so it doesn’t overbalance, gently settling it and Minseok down. Yixing grins, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Then he notices Minseok’s upset expression, and asks, “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Minseok crosses his arms and looks away. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”</p>
<p>Then he yelps as Yixing straddles his lap. “No, it’s not, and I’m not leaving your lap until you tell me why.”</p>
<p>“Yixing!!” Minseok whines, and then does the only thing he knows to do. He turns the lights off so people don’t look at the telephone booth and see Yixing straddling Minseok. They’ll see a dark phone booth with maybe a person inside. “What are you doing?? We’re at work!”</p>
<p>“Minseok-ah,” Yixing breathes, and Minseok shudders. He timidly locks gazes with Yixing. And wow, there’s a <i>lot</i> of heat there. “Are you jealous? Did you see me touch Sehun’s butt?”</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Minseok whispers, “Yes.” He doesn’t indicate which question he’s answering, but Yixing seems to know. </p>
<p>Putting both arms around Minseok’s neck, Yixing leans in and kisses Minseok’s cheek before relaxing on Minseok. “Don’t be jealous. Sehun is a college friend. I see him like a little brother.”</p>
<p>Slowly, and then more confidently as Yixing purrs in contentment, Minseok wraps his arms around Yixing’s waist. “Do you treat your friends this way? Am I your older brother?”</p>
<p>“You’re my first crush, Minseok-ah,” Yixing says, and curls around Minseok tighter. “You’re being silly.”</p>
<p>“Yixing… I missed you, so, so bad,” Minseok whispers. “You were my first crush too.”</p>
<p>Yixing lifts his (very heavy, wtf) head and kisses Minseok’s forehead. “Do you like it when I grab your butt?” he teases, and Minseok flushes.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should take it out of the office. Want to come over for dinner tonight?”</p>
<p>“I’d love to, Minseok-ah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then they have very hot sex lol <br/>Yixing keeps touching Minseok's butt at work, but he tones it down and stops touching other butts<br/>"They were inferior to yours anyway"</p>
<p>LOL thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>